Connections
by Salamon2
Summary: This is my first 01/02/03/04 crossover, let alone my first crossover. Bending the timeline slightly, the story stages all of the seasons by connecting everything, including movies. Warning, more 02, Our War Game, and 04 than anything else. Chapter 1.
1. Prologue: Digimon Adventure, 02 and 03

Connections  
  
Prologue: Digimon Adventure, 02 and 03  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon2: This is a cross over fiction story that does use some Japanese Terminology. At the end of each chapter I'll have a little 'dictionary' of the Japanese phrases I've used. I won't go all out, but I'll use a word or two here and there. I don't own Digimon and this is only a dream that came to me of how all four seasons connected. Please Enjoy and remember that the Plotlines and Timelines will be slightly altered. The official Timelines are on   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'In the beginning of it all, there were a group of us called Monster Makers, we were college students at the time and were the first to create artificial life forms, based on my son's drawings. But sadly our program was shut down, but that did not stop our program from growing, as I said, we created artificial Life forms, that could live without us daily checking up on it. We'd never thought what happen would happen, but it did, and that's all there's left to say about it.' Mr. Lee  
  
~~~  
  
"How did Parrotmon get to the real world in the first place?" asked a hooded man  
  
"The same way that those two eggs showed up... threw portals that happened to open up right next to them..." said Gennai  
  
"Do you think the Makers, know about this problem and that their original creations have mutated into hideous Digimon?" asked the man  
  
"No, the makers have long forgotten us and the Digital World..." said Gennai  
  
"Well, what about the children watching the battle?" asked another man  
  
"They could be the solution to the Dark Masters..." said the first man and Gennai started to smile, looked down on earth as the battle continued and then nodded his head and the second man flipped a switch and six hikari beams hit the children, analyzing and coping everything. Then creating the copies into their own Digimon, and their personalites turned into Crests, which were connected to a Seraphim of that Crest, if the Crest Powers were ever destroyed so would the Seraphim.  
  
~~~  
  
"Remember, we put a fire wall around them, they can't escape, and once it's shut down their shut down..." said Curly  
  
"But still what if we created something that can live on its own without our help, what if shutting the program down doesn't stop them??" asked Tal  
  
"It won't affect Earth, no, not at all! It would only affect their own little world we created..." said Shimboui  
  
"So you admit that we did something?" asked Tal  
  
"Yeah, we created new life... But I don't feel like being God..." said Shimboui who then laughed at his joke  
  
"But it only took one week to make them..." said Dolphin  
  
"That isn't a qualification is it?" asked Shimboui  
  
~~~  
  
Four Years after Gennai's Conversation:  
  
~~~  
  
Four children dream the same dream; all are the same age, eight. Two are in Japan, one in America, and another in an entirely different world.  
  
The boy that lives in America has blonde hair and has two Digimon surrounding him, Gummymon and Kokomon. He sleeps peacefully only slightly snoring in his comfortable Colorado Home.  
  
The boy that lives in Japan is also blonde and sleeps soundly not uttering a sound; one would think he was dead if he wasn't breathing.  
  
The girl that lives in Japan as well is a brunette and sleeps soundly, slightly tossing and turning.  
  
The third boy is in a whole other word; he has purple hair and sleeps with the Digimon Warmmon next to him.  
  
In their dream there are three other figures besides themselves, all in a world that was nothing but a bright white hikari. They all were Seraphim, with different color hair, and wings. They all had around their necks a tag, with a special crest inside, that glowed constantly.  
  
One resembled the boy with the two Digimon only he had a light green crest of Fate around his neck; he wore a white robe like the others, and appeared to be twenty, with light green wings sprouting from his back. He had the eyes of what he was, an angel.  
  
Another resembled the girl, she had a white robe on, and her crest of Hikari shown pink in the word, her light pink wings were on her back, and she also appeared to be about twenty. Her chestnut eyes seemed as though they could melt the hardest of hearts.  
  
A third resembled the boy from Japan, his glorious blue eyes; he had a golden glow from his Crest of Kibu, and had golden wings on his back. His long white robe was magnificent and he appeared to be twenty.  
  
The fourth resembled the boy with the Warmmon; his blue eyes were angelic and playful. His Crest of Kindness gave a lavender glow and lavender wings were on his back. He was also twenty and had a long white rob.  
  
"Has Azulongmon decided about what to do about the Shining Light?" asked the female Seraphim  
  
"Yes, he says he'll turn it into a Digimon and send it to one of the Alternate Universes, the one that created the World which he domains over the Eastern part" said the male with golden wings  
  
"But what to label that world?" asked the one with lavender wings  
  
"Tamer..." said the Angel with golden wings pulling out a remote control and a screen appeared, and the angel using the Crest power wrote on one of the six large buttons the word Tamer. The six large buttons were the main theme but there were four other smaller buttons around those six. Under each button said something, except for four of the six. The button above the Six said, Reality, the one underneath said, The Dark World, the one to the right said, The World of Data, and the one to the left said, The Digital World.  
  
"The Labeling of Worlds isn't important right now!" said the one with Fate  
  
"And why not Fate?" asked the one with Kindness  
  
"Because Kindness, the Digimon that the Makers made, have all slowly come out from behind their firewall and are threatening the Digital World!" said Fate  
  
"Two have come past the Firewall..." said the one with Hikari  
  
"No, Four have, one is making a Corps to invade the Real World within January... and the second escaped to the Dark World, and is working on coming here!" said Fate  
  
"Then that way why don't you make it all five..." said Hikari  
  
"The Fifth one could be the end of everything!" said Fate  
  
"Will both of you be quiet!?" shouted the one with Kibu and once the bickering had stopped he pressed the button labeled Tamers and on the TV appeared Culumon running from a Digimon and then appearing in the Real World, and he scars a human couple (The Start of 03).  
  
"Now that the Shinning Hikari is there, we have to find a way to make sure he doesn't fall into the wrong hands..." said the one with Kibu. The screen changes to Takato and his drawings of Guilmon, the four smile and nod, and when the boy leaves the screen, they turn his scanner into a D- Power and let the sheets with info on Guilmon slide through (I think that's how he gets the D-Power, it's been a while since I've seen that Episode...).  
  
"That will do for now..." said Kindness  
  
"But what of our own world?" asked Hikari and the one with Kibu pressed the button that said Adventure and each angel dissapeared as all four kids awoke.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ready for another Adventure Sotaru?" asked Ryo as he prepared Breakfast as the boy awoke  
  
"You Bet..." said Sotaru getting out of his sleeping bag and coming up to the fire where he found good, food cooked.  
  
~~~  
  
"Taichi, what's wrong with your goggles that you have to wear them around your neck?" asked a curious Hikari in pink pajamas seen in Episode 21 Home away from home. As she stands in the door way of the Computer room as Taichi is around the Computer.  
  
"Nothing... just worn out the rubber, I'll get a new band soon... I'm doing homework, go eat breakfast okay?" asked Taichi and Hikari nodded and left the room as Taichi wrapped Sora's Birthday Present which he would give her in about two hours, she would really love this hairpin...  
  
~~~  
  
"You're going to your Grandmother Ishida..." said Takaishi Nakado as she and her son drove off to the country, or what is left of Rural Japan (remember Japan is almost a whole island full of cities and no rural area).  
  
"Is Yammato going to be there?" asked Takeru  
  
"Yeah, and Grandma says she'll even let you guys pick the show on TV you want to watch this time instead of her Soap Operas.  
  
"But Mommy, the last Soap Opera was funny, there was a guy and a girl in a bed and..." started Takeru and Nakado gave him a firm glance and he dropped the subject.  
  
"Why don't you watch the game today?" asked Nakado  
  
"YEAH! I love to watch baseball!" shouted Takeru (note: In Japan they love Baseball more than we do or did, its like Football to us.)  
  
~~~  
  
"Wallace, time to get up!" shouted his mother  
  
"Okay mom..." said Wallace as he got up he looked around, changed and then saw Gummymon on the bed, but Kokomon was nowhere to be found, until he noticed that the little guy was still under his covers and he had to remake his bed all over again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Wallace - Willis Hikari - Kari/Light (Light as in Sun and not weight or color) Takeru - T.K. Kibu - Hope Sotaru - Ken Taichi - Tai Nakado - Nancy 


	2. Chapter 1: Our War Game and 04

Connections  
  
Chapter 1: Our War Game, 04, and 02  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon2: This is a cross over fiction story that does use some Japanese Terminology. At the end of each chapter I'll have a little 'dictionary' of the Japanese phrases I've used. I won't go all out, but I'll use a word or two here and there. I don't own Digimon and this is only a dream that came to me of how all four seasons connected. Please Enjoy and remember that the Plotlines and Timelines will be slightly altered. The official Timelines are on   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OMNIMON!" shouted the Digimon as he finished Digivolving. Wallace watched the battle continue on his computer in his room the twins watched petrified from Wallace's shoulders. The clock now was under one minute, Omnimon had destroyed most of the other Diaboromon, and now all that was left was the original. All of a sudden a small email window appeared on Diaboromon and he froze long enough for Omnimon to stab him in the heart. Leaving only two seconds on the clock and the missiles hit, but were not reactive. Wallace was so happy, he jumped for joy and ran past his mom who had her right arm in a cast, and his dad coming in from work and he ran out the kitchen door and he and his Digimon rejoiced, but Kokomon was weak and lagged behind and soon a wind came and surrounded the baby Digimon and he felt weird. Wallace noticed that Kokomon had vanished and he grabbed Gummymon and didn't let go the skies darkened and the flower field near his home turned brutal as Kokomon appeared again, only he was bigger and looked like a Bunny (Lopmon).  
  
"Kokomon!" shouted Wallace and the Lopmon turned around suddenly and attacked. And in Defense of Wallace Gummymon Digivolved to Terriermon! And the battle enraged, a fierce wind picked up.  
  
'What have I done??? If I hadn't thought of that stupid idea to have more Digimon then this wouldn't have happened. They're brothers, now look what I've done to them, they are attacking each other and probably could kill one another.' Thought Wallace suddenly the Lopmon fell to the ground in exhaustion, but the battle wasn't over yet... Suddenly he started becoming bigger, until finally he was as large as his house. The Wendigomon stared at the Terriermon but then just pushed him aside, and attacked Wallace, who started running for the house.  
  
Wallace's father was preparing dinner, while his wife's arm was in the cast, when suddenly a large thump nearly caused him to fall to the ground, he looked out the window and saw Wendigomon chasing after his son, and Wallace's mother also saw this outside her bedroom window. Suddenly she saw her husband fly by with the frying pan yelling at the giant creature, she unlatched the window and shouted "GEORGE! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" but it was to late, the Digimon attacked and the frying pan fell to the ground, her husband was no where in sight. Wallace at this time had come in with his mother and hugged her and wouldn't let go. "Shh... it's okay baby... it's okay... shh..." she whispered to him. They then quickly ran out the back door, jumped into her car, trying her best to drive with one hand, and she zoomed by and went on the road that led to the woods. Wendigomon thought he had lost him, but the truth was, all he had to do was concentrate on Wallace and he'd find him.  
  
~~~  
  
"Good my pet, now I am glad that I split you... now Lopmon digivolve!!" shouted a figure shrouded in darkness. The Lopmon grew and grew till it became a DarkCherubimon.  
  
"Good... now go destroy the balance on the Frontier..." said the figure and DarkCherubimon vanished into a portal  
  
~~~  
  
"Where is he though?" asked Seraphimon  
  
"Patience, he'll come..." said Orphanimon  
  
"It's been four months since he disappeared!" shouted Seraphimon nervously  
  
"But he'll come... why do you doubt now??" asked Orphanimon  
  
"Well... I..." started Seraphimon but he couldn't finish his sentence, DarkCherubimon appeared  
  
"Finally, where were you?" asked Seraphimon  
  
"None of your business... you know I've been thinking... you two are weak, and pathetic, you two will never be able to stand... not even against my weakest Digimon under my command!" said DarkCherubimon  
  
"What!! DarkCherubimon, what are you saying?" asked Orphanimon  
  
"Welcome to your nightmare..." said DarkCherubimon and suddenly he attacked her and she was sent to the ground weak. Seraphimon tried to continue the fight but DarkCherubimon was too strong in the Dark Powers for Seraphimon, and his doubt in himself and Kibu, was too great. Seraphimon was sealed away by Dark Cherubimon who then grabbed Orphanimon and flew above the Digital World looking for a place to begin his ultimate reign.  
  
~~~  
  
"What's wrong Kibu?" asked Hikari  
  
"The Digital World!" said Kibu, who had an injury on his shoulder that Hikari immeadiately went to nursing.  
  
"Who would not believe in Kibu there?" asked Kindness as Fate pressed the button to show Seraphimon imprisoned and injured.  
  
"The Digimon of Kibu apparently..." said Fate and at this more energy seemed to leave the seraphim with the golden wings.  
  
"Go to sleep for now... I'm sure everything will be fine when you wake..." said Hikari soothingly and without a choice, or due to the lack of energy, the seraphim closed his eyes and vanished from the world. And the female seraphim stood and a tear gently rolled down her cheek.  
  
~~~  
  
Takeru awoke in his bed frightened for some reason, he had been sleeping over at his grandmother's and after the day's events he was extremely tired. Since his grandmother had only one extra bed, he and Yammato had shared it, he looked over at his sibling and gently shook him to try and wake him, but the sleep that Yammato was in was very deep...  
  
~~~  
  
"What's going wrong?" asked Yammato  
  
"I don't know, something's wrong, I can feel it..." said Sora  
  
"Sure, we fix one problem with the Digital World, and then another problem pops up!" said Taichi  
  
"Only this one we can't fix... can't you feel it... can't you sense it??" asked Koushiro  
  
"Like a sort of tension in the air..." said Mimi  
  
"One out of our reach, that we can only watch and kibu for the best..." said Jyou.  
  
"One that is out of our hands..." said Taichi, as they all stood in a dark void, in their pajamas, in their (Heighton View Terrace) seven (Taichi, Sora, Yammato), eight (Jyou), and six (Mimi, Koushiro) year old forms.  
  
~~~  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Koushiro - Izzy Jyou - Joe Yammato - Matt Wendigomon - Cocomon 


End file.
